


[podfic] Drastically Redefining Protocol 'verse

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Drastically Redefining Protocol' and 'Bank Holiday' by <b>rageprufrock</b> read aloud.</p><p>In which Prince Arthur meets Merlin and all hell promptly breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Drastically Redefining Protocol 'verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drastically Redefining Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 
  * Inspired by [Bank Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252144) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  


**Duration:** 5:33:16  
**Song Credit:** _Sunlight_ by the bag raiders  
**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?326qcikjvdeme62)(150MB)

  


**Duration:** 18:49  
**Song Credit:** _Marry You_ covered by Glee  
**Download** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?tufyc70nh4hfkdt)(9MB)

Download compilation: [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drastically-redefining-protocol-audiobook-0)

**Author's Note:**

> A story that needs no introduction, and beloved by many, many people. A story that I'm glad I podded with some experience under my belt (but still has many, many flaws...)
> 
> There are many side stories in this 'verse that I haven't podficced, but the wonderful revolutionaryjo has! Check out her version of the DRP verse [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10366) You know you want to!!


End file.
